


I Promise You

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating Theo, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Love, Loving Sex, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Pining Jackson, Unhappy Stiles, Werewolf Packs Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is married to Theo. Theo cheats on Stiles. It is an unhappy marriage for Stiles. Jackson is in love with Stiles. Stiles doesn't realize it. There is cheating, angst, and kidnapping. And werewolf packs fighting with each other. And love. And sex. And happiness. And fluff. Lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of the main characters are around twenty five years old.

Part One.  
Present day.

Stiles Stilinski was an English teacher at Beacon Hills High School. He had left work early and had stopped by the bakery to purchase a cake for his third anniversary. As he drove his blue jeep into his driveway he noticed that his husband’s car was in the driveway. Theo was home early. Stiles entered through the kitchen and left the cake on the counter. Theo wasn’t in the living room, so he must have been upstairs taking a nap. Stiles walked quietly up the stairs and opened their bedroom door. Then he froze in shock. Theo was in their bed fucking another man. Stiles gasped and they turned toward him. Then Stiles saw the other man. His stomach turned as he recognized Matt Daehler. Theo smirked at Stiles and continued to fuck Matt. Stiles turned and ran down the stairs with tears in his eyes. He ran to his jeep and started it with trembling hands. He pulled out of the driveway and headed for Scott McCall’s house. When he got there, he parked the jeep and stumbled up the steps. He pounded on the door, and Scott answered.  
“Stiles!”, Scott said in alarm. “What’s wrong?”  
Stiles fell into Scott’s arms as Isaac ran over to help.  
“Jackson!”, Stiles sobbed. “Phone Jackson! I need Jackson!”

 

Part Two.  
Yesterdays.

Stiles met Scott and Jackson in kindergarten. The three boys liked each other from the beginning. Stiles was feisty and tough minded. But he was small and skinny, and prey to bullies. Scott was sweet natured and shy. He was also prey to bullies. Jackson was pushy and strong. He was bigger that all of the other boys. If he didn’t like you, then you became his enemy. But underneath his hard surface, Jackson had a heart of gold. If you were his friend, he defended you and took care of you forever. Jackson loved Stiles and Scott. He became their protector. If either Stiles or Scott were bullied, Jackson came to their defense, often punching the bully in the nose. If anyone said something mean to Stiles or Scott, or even leered at them, Jackson would grab him by the collar and growl at him, and he would run like the coward that he was. Matt Daehler was one of the bullies that got punched in the nose. He stayed away from Stiles and Scott after that, but he carried a smoldering resentment inside of him toward Jackson. It became known around school that if you messed with Stiles or Scott, you would have to deal with Jackson.  
Stiles was the brains of the group. Any time that the three boys played a practical joke or got into a scrape, it was Stiles who thought it up. Scott was the sweet one. The other two depended on him to ground them, and to stop them from going too far in their escapades. And Jackson was the tough one. No one messed with his bros. If they did, they lived to regret it. The nickname of the three friends was ‘The Three Musketeers’.  
They had nicknames for each other as well. Stiles, being the smallest, was called ‘Little One’. Jackson, being the largest and the tallest, was called ‘Big One’. And Scott, because of his sweet nature, was called ‘Kind One’.  
Stiles had a growth spurt in his sophomore year and was now an inch taller than Jackson and Scott. But the nickname ‘Little One’ stuck.

Most of Stiles’ friends were werewolves. Jackson and Derek were born wolves. Scott had been bitten by a rogue alpha, and Derek had killed the alpha immediately afterwards. Scott then became an alpha as well. The rest of the pack had asked Derek to turn them, and they were all bitten wolves. Derek and Scott were co-alphas and were also friends, so the pack got along very well. Stiles had decided to remain human, along with his friends Lydia, Danny, and Mason.

Jackson had secretly been in love with Stiles since they were friends in school. Stiles didn’t know that Jackson was in love with him. Jackson didn’t reveal his feelings to Stiles. He was afraid that Stiles wouldn’t feel the same way about him that he felt for Stiles. Jackson considered Stiles to be his closest friend, and Stiles considered Jackson to be his closest friend. And Stiles still felt that Jackson was his protector, as Jackson still felt that he was Stiles’ protector.  
Jackson’s parents moved him to London with them when he was seventeen. He kept in touch with Stiles and Scott via Skype. When Stiles told Jackson that he was getting married, it broke Jackson’s heart. But he didn’t let Stiles know that. He congratulated Stiles instead. Jackson wanted Stiles to be happy.

Stiles was a loving and friendly person. He had a lot of friends in Beacon Hills. Of course, Scott, and Scott’s husband Isaac. Derek, and his husband Liam. Lydia, and her husband Jordan. Erica, and her husband Boyd. Danny, and his husband Brett. And Mason, and his husband Corey.

When Stiles first met Theo, he was captivated with him. Stiles was 22, and had just graduated from college. Theo was a werewolf. He was cute and he seemed nice. He told Stiles that he was in love with him, and Stiles fell for Theo like a ton of bricks. The first few months of their marriage were fine. Then Theo became very possessive of Stiles. He was jealous of all of Stiles’ friends. And then Stiles discovered that Theo was cheating on him. Theo begged Stiles to forgive him, and promised never to do it again. But then Stiles found out that Theo was cheating on him again. Once again Theo promised to stop. And again he cheated on Stiles. And again. And again. After three years of Theo repeatedly cheating on him, Stiles had reached the end of his rope.

When Jackson was 25 he graduated from law school in London. He decided to move back to Beacon Hills because he missed Stiles, even though he knew that Stiles was married. Jackson didn’t think that Stiles would ever return his love. Nevertheless, he left London and moved back to Beacon Hills to be near Stiles in case Stiles should need him.  
Right after Jackson returned, Scott told him that Stiles was unhappy. Theo cheated on him constantly. Jackson was furious with Theo.  
“How can he do that to Stiles?”, Jackson asked. “How could anyone do that?”  
“I don’t know, Jackson”, Scott replied. ‘I don’t understand it either”.  
Jackson set his jaw and got a grim look on his face.  
“If he hurts Stiles again, I’ll make him sorry that he ever lived”, Jackson said.

 

Part Three.  
Present Day.

Scott tried to phone Jackson again. He wasn’t answering. He must have been trying a case in court. Scott had also phoned the other members of the pack. They were all at his house, trying to comfort Stiles.  
“Call me back, Jackson”, Scott said. “It’s very important”.  
In a few minutes, Jackson returned the call.  
“What‘s wrong, Scott?”, Jackson asked. “Is it an emergency?”  
“Yes”, Scott replied. “It’s an emergency pack meeting. Derek and the others are here. We didn’t hear back from you”.  
“I just got out of court”, Jackson replied. “What’s wrong?”  
“It’s Stiles”, Scott said. “He’s…..”  
“STILES!”, Jackson shouted. “WHAT’S WRONG? IS HE HURT?”  
“No, Jackson”, Scott replied. “He’s not physically hurt. He’s just very upset and distraught”.  
“Where is he?”, Jackson asked.  
“He’s with the pack”, Scott replied. “We’re all here at my house. He’s asking for you. Come as quickly as you can”.  
“I’ll be there in ten”, Jackson said.

Stiles was sitting on Scott and Isaac’s sofa, crying uncontrollably. Scott was on one side of him and Derek was on the other. The rest of the pack was gathered all around him, making whining noises because he was so unhappy. Jackson came charging into the house, waves of distress rolling off of him.  
“Stiles!”, he said. “Stiles!”  
Stiles looked at Jackson with tears running down his face.  
“Jackson”, he sobbed. Derek moved over so that Jackson could sit next to Stiles.  
“Jacks”, Stiles said. “He…..he…..” Jackson laid Stiles’ head on his shoulder and put his arms around him.  
“Shh, Little One”, Jackson said, “It will be alright. Jackson’s here now”.

Stiles was finally asleep in Scott and Isaac’s guest room. Jackson stepped outside into the hallway to speak to Scott.  
“If I see that bastard Theo I’ll kill him”, Jackson said angrily. “Who was he fucking?”  
“You won’t like this, Jackson”, Scott replied. “It was Matt. Matt Daehler”.  
“Matt Daehler!”, Jackson said. “Theo was cheating on Stiles with a lowlife creep like Matt Daehler? A drug dealer? Is Theo on drugs?”  
“I suspect so”, Scott replied. “Are you going to stay with Stiles tonight?”  
“Yes”, Jackson replied. “I want to be here if he wakes up crying. Good night, Scott”.  
“Good night, Jackson”, Scott replied. “And thank you”.  
“I’ll do anything for Stiles”, Jackson said. “You know that”.  
“I know”, Scott replied. They hugged each other goodnight.

Jackson walked back into the bedroom. He stripped down to his undershorts and t-shirt and got under the covers with Stiles.  
Stiles reached out in his sleep and pulled Jackson close to him.  
“Jackson”, Stiles murmured. “Stay with me. Please.”  
Jackson held Stiles closely in his arms.  
“Always, Little One”, Jackson whispered as he looked at Stiles tenderly. “Always”.

(Next Chapter: Stiles and Jackson talk. And Theo makes threats.)


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Stiles woke up with his head on Jackson’s chest. Jackson was stroking Stiles’ hair. Stiles looked up at Jackson with a grateful smile.  
“Thank you, Jackson”, Stiles said. “Thank you for staying with me. You have no idea how much you mean to me”.  
Jackson smiled tenderly at Stiles.  
“I’m the one that should thank you”, Jackson replied. “Thank you for being my friend. You have no idea how much you mean to me”.  
Stiles blushed.  
“I think that I know”, Stiles said. “I don’t think that I realized how much until now. And I’m sorry I’ve hurt you all of these years. I didn’t mean to hurt you”.  
Stiles looked into Jackson’s eyes.  
“I know that, Little One”, Jackson said. “And you have no reason to be sorry for anything. You didn’t know how I felt about you. I should have spoken up a long time ago”.  
Stiles took Jackson’s hand and squeezed it.  
“I finally realize something”, Stiles said. “It took this latest betrayal from Theo and this latest heartbreak for me to realize it”.  
He took a deep breath.  
“I realize now how much you mean to me”, Stiles said. “You are my fortress. You are my anchor. And more than that. You are more than a friend. You are my true mate. I know now what I have always known deep down”.  
Stiles placed his hand over Jackson’s heart.  
“I love you Jackson.”, he said. “I love you with all of my heart, with all of my soul, with all of my mind, and with all of my body. I love you. I’m in love with you, Jackson Whittemore”.  
Stiles kissed Jackson. Jackson sighed with relief.  
“You are my fortress and my anchor as well, Stiles”, he said. “You are more than a friend. You are my true mate”.  
Jackson placed his hand over Stiles’ heart.  
“I’ve loved you for such a long time, Stiles”, he said. “I was afraid to tell you that I love you, but now I can tell you. I love you, Stiles. I love you with all of my heart, with all of my soul, with all of my mind, and with all of my body. I love you. I’m in love with you, Stiles Stilinski”.  
Jackson kissed Stiles.  
“I don’t think that Theo ever loved me”, Stiles said. “I think that he was just using me. He tried to possess me. But that isn’t love. I loved him at first. But he killed that love. His constant betrayals killed my love for him more and more. Now I just feel contempt for him. And pity”.  
Stiles took Jackson’s hands in his.  
“I’m kind of a mess right now”, he said. “I’m a broken person, Jackson. He’s broken me into a million pieces. You’re taking on a big job to put me back together”.  
“Would you let me do that?”, Jackson asked. “I want to put you back together. Please?”  
Stiles looked at Jackson and smiled, a sweet, grateful smile.  
“Yes”, he replied. “Yes, Jacks. I’d like that”.  
Jackson smiled in relief. They held each other close and hugged. Then they kissed again.  
“Thank you”, Stiles said. “Thank you for wanting me”.  
“I’ll always want you”, Jackson replied. “I love you, Stiles”.  
“And I’ll always want you”, Stiles replied. “I love you, Jackson”.

They talked more as they got dressed. They agreed not to have sex yet. Not until Stiles was free. And Stiles had made a decision. He was going to divorce Theo.

Stiles had message after message on his phone from Theo. How sorry he was. How he would never cheat on Stiles again. Stiles just shook his head in disgust.  
“It’s the same old story”, he said. “He cheats on me, he begs my forgiveness, then he cheats again. I’m finished with him”.  
“You need to tell him”, Jackson said.  
“I know”, Stiles replied. “Would you stand by my side when I do? Theo can be quite explosive at times. I don’t want to be alone with him in case he freaks out on me”.  
“I’ll stand by you when you see him”, Jackson replied. “I think that would be wise”.  
“I’ll phone him now and ask him to come over here”, Stiles said. “And I want to have Scott and Isaac in the next room. Theo can be very unpredictable”.

There was a knock on Scott’s front door. Scott opened the door to find Theo standing there.  
“I’m here to see Stiles”, Theo said brusquely. Scott looked coldly at Theo.  
“I know that”, Scott replied. “Come in”. Scott shut the door and turned to Theo.  
“You’ve made it clear from the beginning that you don’t want to join my pack” Scott said. “I’d like to know why”. Theo sneered at Scott.  
“Because, Alpha McCall, I don’t like you”, Theo replied. “Deucalion is my Alpha”. Scott shook his head.  
“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me”, Scott said. “Come into the living room. Stiles is waiting to speak to you”.  
They entered the living room to find Stiles, Jackson, and Isaac waiting.  
“Stiles”, Scott said, “Isaac and I will be in the kitchen, if you need us”. He looked sternly at Theo. “If you need us for anything”, he added. Scott and Isaac left the room.  
Theo looked angrily at Jackson.  
“What is he doing here?”, he asked through gritted teeth.  
“Jackson is my friend”, Stiles replied. “He’s also my lawyer. I’ve asked him to stay”.  
“Your lawyer?”, Theo asked. “Why do you need a lawyer?”  
“Because I’ve decided to divorce you, Theo”, Stiles replied. “Yesterday was the final straw. I’m finished with you”.  
Theo sneered.  
“Don’t be a fool, Stiles”, he said. “I made a mistake. Matt means nothing to me. I love you”.  
Stiles shook his head.  
“You don’t love me, Theo”, he said. “You want to possess me. That’s not love”.  
Theo shrugged.  
“Be that as it may”, he said, “you love me, Stiles”.  
Stiles looked at Theo with a steely gaze.  
“I did once”, he said. “I did love you, Theo. But not anymore. You destroyed that love by your constant cheating on me. And by your possessiveness. There’s nothing left of that love. All that I feel for you now is contempt. And pity”.  
Theo began to get angry.  
“Contempt and pity!”, he snarled. “You are a fool, Stiles. Who else could give you what I do? You need to be possessed. That love stuff? That’s for fools like you!”  
Stiles looked calmly at Theo.  
“I don’t want to have anything to do with you anymore, Theo”, he said coldly. “I don’t want you to ever touch me again. You disgust me”.  
Theo looked at Jackson.  
“And is this your new boyfriend?”, he asked. “Are you having sex with him?”  
“No, I’m not”, Stiles replied. “We aren’t having sex. But I will tell you this. I realize now that I’m in love with Jackson. More in love with him than I ever was with you. Because he loves me unselfishly. And he doesn’t try to possess me. He is my true love. And my true mate”.  
Theo made a move toward Stiles. Jackson stood in front of Stiles and growled at Theo.  
“Back off, Theo”, Jackson said. “ Or I’ll make you regret it”.  
Theo backed away and stood glowering at Jackson. Then he looked at Stiles.  
“Ok Stiles”, he said. “Go ahead with your plans to divorce me. But you had better keep looking over your shoulder. Your guard dog won’t be there every minute”.  
Scott and Isaac came back into the room.  
“But Stiles’ friends will be there”, Scott said. “I think that it’s time for you to leave, Theo”.  
Theo sneered at Scott.  
“Alright, Mr. True Alpha”, he snarled. “I’m leaving”.  
He started out of the room, then turned at the door.  
“Go ahead with your divorce, Stiles”, he said. “But don’t think that you’ve seen the last of me. I will get you back. I will own you again”.  
He stormed out the front door, slamming it behind him.  
Stiles fell into Jackson’s arms.  
“Jackson”, he said. “Hold me, Jackson”.  
Jackson held Stiles close, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead.  
“Don’t worry, Little One”, Jackson said. “I won’t ever let him hurt you again”.

The next day Stiles started divorce proceedings against Theo, citing infidelity and mental cruelty. He also took out a restraining order against Theo.  
Stiles decided to live with Scott and Isaac until his divorce was final.  
Stiles, Scott, Jackson, and Sheriff Stilinski went to the house that Stiles and Theo had been renting and packed all of Stiles’ possessions. As they finished loading Stiles’ jeep and Jackson’s car with Stiles’ things, Theo pulled up in his car. Stiles and his family noticed that Matt was with Theo and was carrying a suitcase. Stiles looked at Theo in disgust. Theo sneered at Stiles and watched as he drove away. Then he grinned and laughed an evil laugh.

During the next few months, Jackson spent a lot of time with Stiles. Jackson drove Stiles to his job as a teacher at the high school every morning and drove him home every night.  
Stiles would only leave the house to run errands if Jackson, Scott, or Isaac was with him. Someone stayed in the house with him at all times. Everyone feared what Theo might do in retaliation to Stiles.  
Surprisingly, Theo didn’t contest the divorce. That concerned Stiles and Jackson. They were suspicious of Theo’s motives, and wondered if he had something up his sleeve. In six months, the divorce was final, and Stiles was free.

The day after the divorce became final was a Saturday. Stiles was in the kitchen baking some pies. Isaac was watching tv in the living room. Jackson was interviewing a client in his office downtown, and Scott was at Derek and Liam’s house on pack business.  
Three shadowy figures picked the lock on the back door. One of them crept into the living room and hit Isaac on the head with a club and knocked him out, while the other two injected Stiles with a drug and carried him out the back door to a waiting car. One of them left a note on the kitchen counter.

Isaac slowly regained consciousness and stumbled groggily into the kitchen.  
“Stiles!”, he called. “Stiles, where are you?”  
Then he saw the note. Quickly, he phoned Scott.  
“Scott!”, he said. “Come home immediately! Theo has kidnapped Stiles!”

(Next Chapter: Confrontation and Battle.)


	3. Chapter 3

Scott, Isaac, Derek, Liam, and Jackson were standing in the kitchen. Jackson was reading Theo’s note.  
“Theo says that he has Stiles in an old cabin in the preserve”, Jackson said. “He wants me to go there and meet him. I have to come alone. If I don’t come soon, he says that he will kill Stiles”.  
The fury in Jackson’s eyes was intense, and he was having trouble controlling his anger.  
“Damn Theo!”, he said. “I’ll kill him for this!”  
“Calm down, Jackson”, Scott said. “We can’t let you go alone. Theo is sure to have some of his pack with him. We need to help you rescue Stiles”.  
They headed for Derek’s car. Scott looked at Isaac.  
“Are you sure that you’re up to going?”, he asked. “You got quite a knock on the head”.  
“I’m fine”, Isaac answered. “Werewolf healing”.  
The five wolves piled into Derek’s car and started toward the preserve.

Stiles was tied to a chair inside the cabin. Theo was taunting him.  
“So where is your big strong boyfriend now, Stiles?”, he sneered. ‘”He’s not here. And you are mine. I’ll never let you go now!”  
Stiles looked coldly at Theo.  
“You must be out of your mind, Theo”, he replied. “You can’t get away with this. Jackson and my pack will hunt you down and kill you”.  
Theo laughed.  
“I’m not the one who will be killed”, he said. “I left a note. I told them where we were, and that Jackson should come here alone, or else I would kill you. But surprise, Stiles. When he gets here, I’m going to kill him! And make you watch while I do it. Then I’m going to take you far away from Beacon Hills. And then we can be together again”.  
Stiles gasped.  
“No, Theo!”, he said. “Don’t do it! Don’t kill Jackson! Just take me away. I’ll cooperate. Just don’t kill Jackson. Please!”  
Theo laughed.  
“I like hearing you beg for your boyfriend’s life”, he said.  
Stiles struggled against his bonds and glared at Theo.

Derek drove them to a spot deep inside the preserve. The gravel road ended in a small clearing.  
“The cabin is just through those trees”, Derek said quietly. “It’s been deserted for years”.  
They crept through the trees until they could see the cabin. There were four werewolves standing guard in front of it.  
“I know them”, Derek whispered. “It’s Deucalion, Ennis, and a werewolf named Lycaon. And the other wolf you’ll recognize. It’s Matt Daehler. All part of Theo’s pack”.  
He motioned to Jackson.  
“Go up to them and ask to see Theo”, he whispered. “Then when you are inside the cabin, we will attack. The distraction should help you knock out Theo and free Stiles. Then take him and run. We will be right behind you”.  
Jackson went up to the four werewolves.  
“Theo left me a note”, he said. “He asked to see me”.  
Matt escorted Jackson to the door of the cabin. He sneered.  
“At last you’ll get what’s coming to you” he said to Jackson.  
Jackson looked coldly at Matt.  
“And when will you get what’s coming to you?”, he asked.  
“Just shut up and go inside”, Matt replied.  
Jackson went inside and Matt returned to the other werewolves guarding the cabin.

“Well, look who’s arrived at the party”, Theo said to Stiles. “It’s your boyfriend”.  
“Run Jackson!”, Stiles shouted. “He’s going to kill you!”  
“I don’t think so”, Jackson replied.  
Suddenly there was a commotion outside the cabin. Derek and the others were attacking Deucalion’s pack. Theo was distracted for a moment, and Jackson lunged at him. They began to fight fiercely.

Outside the cabin, the fight was intense. Derek fought with Deucalion. Deucalion was a strong fighter. He had Derek pinned to the ground, and was about to rip out his throat. Then Derek flipped Deucalion over and ripped out his throat instead, killing him instantly. Scott was fighting Ennis. Ennis was also a strong fighter. The fight went back and forth, until Scott gained the upper hand and killed Ennis. Isaac fought Matt Daehler. After a heated struggle, Isaac killed Matt, ending his evil life. Liam fought Lycaon. Liam was smaller than the other werewolf, but Liam was tough and strong. The other werewolf tried to kill Liam, but Liam killed him instead.

Stiles watched in terror as Jackson and Theo fought. Theo was a good fighter, but Jackson was better. Theo swiped his claws at Jackson, but Jackson ducked and swiped his claws at Theo. Then Theo charged toward Jackson. Jackson jumped aside. Then he tackled Theo. They wrestled on the floor, and Theo got the upper hand. He swiped his claws at Jackson’s neck. Jackson pushed Theo off. Then Theo swiped at Jackson’s side and wounded him. Theo tried to go for Jackson’s throat but Jackson rolled to the side and jumped on top of Theo. Before Theo could react, Jackson ripped out his throat. Theo was dead.

Jackson rushed over to Stiles and untied him. He held Stiles close and kissed him..  
“Stiles, baby, are you alright?”, Jackson asked. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”  
“I’m ok, my love”, Stiles replied. “But Jackson! You’re wounded! You’re bleeding!”  
“I’ll be ok”, Jackson said. “My healing should kick in soon”.  
“But your wounds are deep”, Stiles replied. “We need to get you to Deaton’s and have him bandage you!”  
Derek, Scott, Isaac, and Liam burst through the door. They only had minor wounds.  
“Derek! Scott!“, Stiles said. “Jackson is bleeding! We need to get him to Deaton’s quickly!”.  
Derek and Scott picked up Jackson and carried him to Derek’s car. Then Stiles, Isaac, and Liam got in, and they drove to Deaton’s, breaking every speed limit in existence.

(Next Chapter: Love, Sex, and Fluff.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of hot sex in this chapter, possums.

Dr. Deaton was bandaging Jackson’s side, while Stiles stood by and worried.  
“Is he going to be ok?”, Stiles asked. “Those wounds are pretty deep”.  
“Don’t worry, Stiles”, Deaton replied. “The wounds are deep, so his werewolf healing will be a bit slower. But he is going to be alright. He should be completely healed in a couple of days. Just be sure to change the bandages once a day”.  
Jackson took Stiles' hand in his and smiled at him.  
“Don’t worry baby”, he said. “I’ll be fine”.  
Stiles leaned down and kissed him.  
“I know that, my love”, Stiles replied. “But I’m going to fuss over you anyway for the next few days”.  
Jackson squeezed Stiles' hand and kissed him.

Derek drove Stiles and Jackson back to Scott’s house. They got Jackson settled in bed, with Stiles feeding him soup. They left Stiles to take care of him, while Derek, Scott, Isaac, and Liam returned to the cabin. When they got there, they dug graves for the five dead werewolves. They doused each body with gasoline, then burned each one until only the ashes were left. Then they buried the ashes. 

Sheriff Stilinski was talking to Derek.  
“Derek”, the sheriff said, “it seems that Theo, Matt, and three other werewolves are missing. Stiles won’t tell me anything about it. And Jackson has been injured. You wouldn’t know anything about it, would you?”  
He smiled.  
“I know something about it”, Derek replied. “Theo kidnapped Stiles. He and the other werewolves were keeping him prisoner. The pack went to rescue him. We rescued Stiles and brought him back home safely.”  
Derek paused for a moment.  
“Theo had threatened to kill Stiles and Jackson. It was a serious threat”.  
John clenched his jaw.  
“I never liked Theo”, he said. “What else happened?”  
“We fought with the other werewolves”, Derek said. “They are no longer a threat to Stiles and Jackson. They are no longer in Beacon Hills”.  
The sheriff smiled again.  
“Then the situation seems to have been taken care of”, he said. “I won’t ask any more questions. I’ll just assume that they all left town”.  
The sheriff never interfered in what he called ‘werewolf justice’.  
John clasped Derek’s shoulder.  
“You’re a good man, Derek”, he said. “You and your pack take good care of Stiles. Thank you”.  
“You’re welcome, John”, Derek replied.  
“And we always will”, he added. “We always will”.

Stiles fussed over Jackson for the next two days. He changed his bandages, fed him, and made him rest.  
They slept together and cuddled all night long. Jackson was recovering from his wounds and Stiles was recovering from his kidnapping ordeal. Like Deaton had told them, Jackson was completely healed in 48 hours.

Stiles and Jackson were sitting on the sofa.  
“I was so frightened”, Jackson said. “Theo said in the note that he was going to kill you”.  
“I was frightened, too”, Stiles replied. “He told me that he was going to kill you”.  
“Thank goodness that he didn’t succeed with his evil plans”, Jackson said.  
“I love you, Stiles”.  
“I love you, Jackson”.  
They kissed tenderly.  
“I think that I’m recovered enough so that we can finally…..”, Jackson said.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “I’m ready. I’m so ready”.  
“Tonight?”, Jackson asked.  
“Tonight”, Stiles replied.

That night, Stiles and Jackson went to Jackson’s apartment. As soon as they shut the door they began to kiss passionately. Jackson took Stiles’ hand and they walked to the bedroom. They kissed while they undressed each other. Jackson looked at Stiles’ long toned body, his large amber brown eyes, upturned nose, pink mouth, and pale mole spattered skin.  
“You are so beautiful!”, he said.  
Stiles looked at Jackson’s solid muscular body, his blue grey eyes, his long nose, his red mouth, and his ruddy freckled skin.  
“And you are so handsome”, he said.  
Both of their long thick cocks were standing hard, red, and throbbing up against their stomachs.  
They fell onto the bed, hugging and kissing each other passionately. Jackson sucked Stiles’ long thick hard cock and licked his big balls. Then Stiles sucked Jackson’s long thick hard cock and licked his big balls. Stiles looked into Jackson’s eyes.  
“I want you to fuck me, my love”, he said.  
Stiles laid on his back and spread his legs. Jackson got the lube from the bedside table and lubed his fingers. He inserted one, then two, then three fingers into Stiles’ little pink hole. He rubbed against Stiles’ prostate and Stiles moaned in ecstasy. Then Jackson lubed his long thick hard cock and slipped it slowly into Stiles. They both moaned at the onslaught of sensation. Jackson lubed Stiles’ long thick hard cock and began to stroke it as he fucked him. They both felt sparks of pleasure running up and down their spines.  
“Oh Stiles, baby”, Jackson said. “I knew that you would feel good. You are so hot and tight!”  
"Oh Jackson, my love", Stiles said. "You feel so good inside me. So big and hard!"  
As Jackson fucked Stiles, he rubbed against Stiles’ prostate. Jackson stroked Stiles’ cock until Stiles came all over his chest and stomach. Then Jackson came deep inside of Stiles.  
Jackson pulled out and they lay kissing and caressing as they whispered words of love to each other.  
In a short while they were both aroused again.

Jackson looked into Stiles‘ eyes. I want you to fuck me, baby”, he said.  
Then Jackson laid on his back and spread his legs. Stiles got the lube from and lubed his fingers. He inserted one, then two, then three fingers into Jackson’s little red hole. He rubbed against Jackson’s prostate and Jackson moaned in ecstasy. Then Stiles lubed his long thick hard cock and slipped it slowly into Jackson. Once again they both moaned at the onslaught of sensation. Stiles lubed Jackson’s long thick hard cock and began to stroke it as he fucked him. Again they both felt sparks of pleasure running up and down their spines.  
“Oh, Jackson, my love”, Stiles said. “You feel so good. You are so hot and tight!”  
"Oh Stiles, baby", Jackson said. "You feel so good as well. So long and hard inside me!"  
As Stiles fucked Jackson, he rubbed against Jackson’s prostate. Stiles stroked Jackson’s cock until Jackson came all over his chest and stomach. Then Stiles came deep inside of Jackson.  
Stiles pulled out and they lay kissing and caressing, once again whispering words of love to each other. Then they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning they woke and kissed each other over and over. Stiles looked at Jackson and smiled.  
“My love and my mate”, he said. “I would like us to perform the mating ritual. Is that something that you would want to do?”  
Jackson looked at Stiles and smiled.  
“Yes, I would, baby”, he replied. “Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I am”, Stiles said. “I’m very sure”.  
“I see that you don’t already have a mating bite”, Jackson said. “Why didn’t Theo give you one?”  
“I don’t think that he wanted to”, Stiles replied. “He didn’t want to really be in a committed relationship. He just wanted to own me. And I never wanted him to give me the mating bite. I think that I knew deep down that he wasn’t my mate”.  
Stiles kissed Jackson.  
“You’re my mate”, Stiles said. “And I want us to perform the mating ritual”.  
Stiles looked into Jackson’s eyes.  
“I want us to exchange mating bites”, Stiles said. And I want you to knot me”.  
Jackson held Stiles close and kissed him.  
“There will be some pain involved”, Jackson said. “Are you really sure?”  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “I’m really sure”.  
Jackson smiled lovingly at Stiles.  
“It will be easier for you if you ride me”, Jackson said.  
“I will enjoy that”, Stiles replied.  
Jackson sat with his back to the headboard and Stiles straddled his thighs, facing him. Jackson got the lube and Stiles leaned back. Jackson lubed Stiles’ little pink hole and pressed three fingers inside of him. Stiles moaned in ecstasy as Jackson rubbed against his prostate. Then Jackson removed his fingers and lubed his long thick hard cock. Stiles reached back and inserted Jackson’s cock into his little tight hole. He sat down slowly on Jackson’s cock inch by inch until he was fully seated. The both felt overwhelming pleasure. Stiles began to move raising himself up and down on Jackson’s steel hard cock. Stiles’ long thick hard cock was standing up against his stomach. It bounced and slapped against his abs as he fucked himself on Jackson's cock. They were both moaning in ecstasy. Suddenly, Stiles felt Jackson’s knot pushing against his rim. He raised himself up and sat down hard. Jackson’s knot breached Stiles’ hole and he groaned from the pain. Jackson kissed him. Then Jackson’s fangs came out and he bit Stiles on the left shoulder near his neck. At the same time, Stiles bit Jackson on the left shoulder near his neck. Both of them groaned from the pain of the bites. Suddenly, the pain in their bodies turned into a delicious warmth.  
Jackson’s knot rubbed against Stiles’ prostate, and Stiles moaned and came, shooting long streams of thick hot come all across Jackson’s chest and stomach. Stiles’ hole clenched around Jackson’s hard cock and swollen knot, and Jackson came, filling Stiles with his thick hot come. They both panted as they finished their orgasms. They kissed.  
“How long until your knot goes down?”, Stiles asked.  
“About a half hour, I think”, Jackson replied. “I’m not sure, because it’s the first time that I’ve knotted anyone”. He smiled “That’s just for my mate”.  
Stiles smiled and kissed Jackson.  
“I like that word”, he said. “Mate”.  
Jackson smiled again and kissed Stiles.  
“I like that word, too”, he said. “Mate”.  
They hugged and kissed and enjoyed the afterglow as they waited for Jackson’s knot to go down.  
Stiles noticed that both mating bites had healed, but that each had left a small scar.  
“The scar is permanent”, Jackson said. “We are mated for life”.  
“That’s what I want”, Stiles replied.  
After a half hour, Jackson’s knot went down and he slipped out of Stiles. Then they held each other close and hugged and kissed.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Jackson said.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replied.

Epilogue.

A few weeks later, Stiles and Jackson were married. The ceremony took place beside a beautiful blue lake next to a mountain.  
They bought and restored an old Victorian brick house just outside of Beacon Hills.  
They are very happy and very much in love.

Stiles was in the kitchen starting dinner one afternoon when Jackson got home. He put his arms around Stiles and kissed the back of his neck.  
“Hello, beautiful”, he murmured.  
Stiles turned around and kissed Jackson’s lips.  
“Hello, handsome”, he replied.  
Jackson was carrying a cd in his hand.  
“What’s that?”, Stiles asked.  
“Come into the living room and I’ll show you”, Jackson replied.  
He put the cd in the player and held out his hands for Stiles to dance with him. They began to dance to a song on the cd.

'I Promise You'

(I will promise you, yes I promise to  
(Love you for all your life  
(Love you every day and night  
(And I will always be there for you  
(I'll be in your arms, and you'll be in my heart

(I'll love you forever, I promise you  
(We'll be together, our whole life through  
(There's nothin' that I, I wouldn't do  
(With all of my heart, I promise you

They began to dance closer together, holding each other tightly.

(I will take your hand, and I'll understand  
(Share all your hopes and dreams  
(Show you what love can mean  
(And whenever life just gets too much for you  
(I'll be on your side, to dry the tears you’ve cried

(I'll love you forever, I promise you  
(We'll be together, our whole life through  
(There's nothin' that I, I wouldn't do  
(With all of my heart, I promise you

They looked adoringly at each other.

(Oh I will always be in your arms  
(And you will always be the flame  
(within my heart

(I'll love you forever, I promise you  
(We'll be together, our whole life through  
(There's nothin' that I, I wouldn't do  
(With all of my heart, I promise you

(There's nothin' in this world I wouldn't do love  
(I promise you…..

“I promise you”, Jackson said.  
“I promise you”, Stiles replied.  
They held each other close and kissed sweetly and tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I Promise You' by Michael Bolton.
> 
> Lyrics/song texts are property and copyright of their owners and provided for educational purposes only.
> 
> I hope that everyone enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
